


Playful Things

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: Talking about the opposing threats of Lilith and Sebastian. It’s from more so Alec’s view than actual talking. You’ll understand when you venture in to read.





	Playful Things

**Author's Note:**

> It started with this little prompt that I found, 
> 
> Imagine everyone talking in a room, going over plans and Alec is just sitting there watching Magnus and then idly reaches out and takes Magnus’ hand while he’s still talking and just begins playing with his rings, twisting them taking one off and putting it onto himself and back onto Magnus, and doesnt realize that everyone had stopped talking and are just watching him with amused yet loved eyes because wow where is the uptight, angry Alec go now he’s replaced with distracted relaxed happy Alec.

If all these threats against humanity could stop, Alec could very well be in bliss somewhere with his boyfriend. Yet, here he was with Magnus at the Institute. Surrounded by nearly everyone that was involved with the current mission to find Lilith and the owl. Which Jace thought that it was Sebastian, but everyone still didn’t know that Jace had been reborn. Because Clary nor Jace had told anyone about what really happened when Valentine rose Raziel.  That Clary had used the one wish, and compel the angel to bring Jace back.. Alec suspected something, but had no idea really what it was.

They were all sitting around one of the tables like he’d saw Magnus sitting at the evening before his wedding. Where he’d been talking to Hotch, Jace and Clary about Ragnor, being the one that had made the potion for Jocelyn that had put her in the state she’d be in. Alec didn’t like to think too much about Jocelyn, because of what happened with the demon that had possessed him.

Instead of allowing all his negative thoughts he could be having, his thoughts were more positive as he was watching Magnus speak. Magnus had away with his words, that just sort of mesmerized you. Alec could only think that it had to do with his centuries of being alive, but maybe to him Alec always found himself captivated by Magnus whimsical smile he had went he spoke of magic.

Somewhere in mid of Magnus’ stating his opinion on something Alec took hold of the one his wasn’t moving in his own hand. Being connected to Magnus always eased him, especially in the tenses of situations. Which was idly a tense situation. Seeing how the greater demon that been the one that corrupted the ley lines, was indeed Lilith. It wasn’t as if Alec was very active in this conversation, he didn’t know anything about ley lines like Magnus. 

Instead he was playing with some of the rings Magnus wore on his right hand. He had taken one off of his boyfriend hand as place it onto his own, not that it fit. Magnus’s hands were smaller than his own, he had long fingers where Magnus didn’t. It had stopped before his second knuckle. He wasn’t as fond of jewelry as Magnus was. Alec just didn’t see appeal for himself, but whatever was on Magnus he adored. There was hardly anything that Alec didn’t love about Magnus, if there was anything. Alec took the ring back off and placed it back onto Magnus’ hand, and twisted some of the others around.

Alec hadn’t realized how quiet that it had gotten, until he realized that everyone was staring at him. A blush was firmly planted on his cheeks, when he heard Magnus say, “Oh, Alexander.” With a chuckle kissing the back of Alec’s own hand. Though everyone else just stood in awe of how relaxed Alec was with Magnus. It was mostly Izzy and Jace that were amused and in awe of what took place. Clary and Simon were in awe of just how much Alec truly loved Magnus. They didn’t know Alec as well as Jace and Izzy, but still wondered where the more grumpy Alec went that they’d met nearly a year ago had went.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment or a kudos  
> Oi! I also have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mylifebecamemalecthings)  
> Come follow me <3


End file.
